Metamorphosis
by BreakInCaseOfEmergency
Summary: The complete nature of the AllSpark is unknown even to the Prime's. What it can transform seems to be limited to human machinery. Yet, even so, the risk of Sam merging the spark with Megatron's own is great, and not the brightest idea the human male has ever had. The Autobots must be ready, to face the consequences of such an action. AU MovieVerse, set just before ROTF.


_**Here's another concept for a Transformers fiction, if it seems popular I'll continue it so if you enjoy the premise please favourite, follow and review! Might be playing a bit fast and loose with some of the canon explanations but its needed for the plot :P**_

_**I do not own Transformers, only my OC characters .Enjoy!**_

**Key: Bold = Translation**

Mission city, normally so quiet is full with the sounds of war. Explosions sound throughout the streets, sending chunks of tarmac flying through the air – breaking windscreens on cars, smashing through shop fronts. Screams fill the air as the citizens caught outside for the attack scramble to reach some place of refuge from the debris. What is even more terrifying are the bullets firing at speed through the air, the large rounds being dropped from aerial strikes. Just one of those bullets could put a stop to a life, and there seem to be hundreds discharged at any one time.

Seffi doesn't know exactly what's going on, why there's an attack or who is behind it, but she knows that unless she and her sister find shelter they are going to end up caught in the crossfire of these attacks pretty swiftly. Tightening her grip on her sisters hand, she drags her through the streets towards an area that doesn't seem to have seen much destruction just yet.

Of course, the distant rumbling growing closer and closer keeps her tensed, ready to run again in case the battle is spilling this way.

A tank rounds the corner, and for a moment her breath catches in her throat, is it friend or foe? The way that its large treading tyres roll over the top of occupied cars makes her throat run bone dry, but the still present adrenaline launches her off again, away from immediate danger. Behind her she can hear the sounds of fighting erupt again – the army must have caught up with the tank. Chunks of rubble explode to the right of her, showering down upon the pair. Grunting in pain as Seffi brings her arm up too late to prevent a sizable chunk gashing her cheek, she luckily shelters Othala from any significant damage.

"Komm, wir sind fast da." (**Come on, we are almost there.) **Seffi reassures, when in reality, she doesn't know anywhere within the city that might be safe. She barely knew her way around when there weren't terrorists attacking the town, everything seems so confusing.

Both duck down an alleyway, not far from where the attack has broken out but, Othala lags behind, her breath coming out in ragged pants. Whatever energy she has is swiftly diminishing and Seffi knows that she won't be able to carry her, even with the adrenaline she isn't that strong. Bending to one knee, a gentle hand brushes tears from her younger siblings eyes in a tender gesture, but the haste is hard to keep from her words;

"Wir müssen in Bewegung zu halten, werden sie uns fangen." **(We must keep moving, they will catch us).**

"Ich kann nicht Seffi, meine Beine, verletzt sie!" (**I cannot Seffi, my legs hurt!)** Othala pleads, her hands clutching at her knees, panting with the exertion wracking her petite body.

Cursing lightly, Seffi casts her eyes around for a suitable hiding place, they are surrounded by tall skyscrapers. Perhaps one of these will be a good place to hide, on the bottom floor, it would at least get them some cover even if just for a short while. A shaky finger points to the nearest one, a straight dash from the small street they were currently hiding in. The buildings around them shake more violently, and the familiar chattering of bullet fire only spurs her on more, Othala would be able to make that small distance and when they got there she could rest. They would be safe there.

"Wir wollen für diese Wolkenkratzer folge mir…" **(We aim for that skyscraper, follow me.)** Seffi instructs, once again threading her fingers in between Othala's.

She waits a heartbeat or two, and after a weak nod from her sibling launches off down the street again, making sure that she keeps pace with the slightly slower run of her sister. They make it to the end of the street, and Seffi pokes her head around the brickwork to assess the situation. They are coming out onto a much larger street, and there is destruction all around them – at least the attackers are less likely to return to a place already hit. Pausing a second, assessing the nearness of the sounds of whirring aeroplanes and crashes Seffi smiles at Othala, to reassure her once more before giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Bereit?" **(Ready?)**

"Ja…" Othala whispers softly, the skyscraper seems to be so far away even though it is a mere street away. Her heart is thrumming painfully against her ribs, and the sounds of explosions seem all too close for her to want to make a run for it but, she trusts her sister not to put her in danger. The building is much safer than being out here on the streets after all.

Immediately the lanky frame of Seffi takes off from their hiding place and makes its way towards the skyscraper, but she doesn't get much further than a few meters down the much larger street.

How can this be? Can she really be seeing what she is at this moment?

Tousling in between two skyscrapers are two, giant robots. Devastating the buildings all around them in their fight, glass smashing to the ground blissfully far away from the two humans watching the final battle between the two faction leaders. Sunlight glistens off the grey paintwork of one of the robots, the sight of his bright red eyes makes Othala gasp and shrink behind Seffi even though the robot barely registers seeing her.

As soon as guns become involved, the grey robot pulling them from his arms Seffi tears herself away from watching the fight and pulls Othala back into the alleyway. Leaning against the hot bricks, she keeps her eye on the fight ensuing, the other robot covered in a blue and red paintjob seems to be losing the battle between the two. With a crash that smashes the tarmac underneath him, he falls to the ground, at the mercy of the other robot. Are these things causing the attacks on the city? What even are they? They cannot be mere inventions from a country, they are far too advanced and…they even seem to feel emotions. Then again the other option seems far too ludicrous to be viable.

Both sisters watch, entranced by the beings in front of them, only to be surprised entirely when another human seems to kill the grey robot with something they couldn't see. Squinting at the human, desperate to see what it is that he is using to cause such harm to something so massive, Seffi steps out onto the larger street. Her common sense disappears as she continues to step forwards, Othala at her heels, hand still grasped in her own.

"Was ist das?" **(What is that?)** Seffi breathes, her voice soft with wonder as she can see the sheer power these beings hold closer up.

Bright molten metal drips from the chest of the grey robot, and whatever the other human had used seems to be stuck within his chest creating the effect. Stood stock still watching, Othala can see a strange pure blue light coming from the chest of the grey robot as it falls to the ground. As it does, a loud almost technical surge or noise erupts, and the blue light floods the concrete expanding and rushing towards the skyscrapers on all sides like a tidal wave. Turning too late to run from the blast, Seffi wraps her arms around Othala and drops to her knees. The blast hits and both girls cry out in shock and pain as the light seems to be a form of electricity sending a crackling through their bodies, rooting them to the floor. The pain surges higher and higher, until their bodies can't take it anymore, and a sensation of severe dizziness swoops them into a blanket of blissful unconsciousness.

Unaware of the humans plight, Optimus Prime struggles to his feet still very much damaged from Megatron's attacks. Striding towards his fallen brother, he spares him a last look, and tries to purge the thoughts of regret from his CPU. Even though he had been his brother, the death of Megatron is not something to regret, rather rejoice in as he is sure his comrades would. He himself, cannot find much joy in the situation at this moment in time.

His pride in Samuel Witwicky grows to new levels, as he draws his fellow Autobots around him he cannot help but feel that he has made a good choice in making this planet Earth his home. After all, the humans although young can still learn, and as his charge has showed him are capable of great things with nurturing. Wisdom that he and his other team members can provide.

The arrival of Ratchet, bearing the corpse of his officer Jazz sends a pulse of grief through his spark. Such a great warrior, and a great friend dead in the fight between them and the Decepticons. At least his sacrifice is not in vain, and after all this time Megatron lies offlined at their feet. Despite the grief at losing a brother, and a dear comrade, Optimus chooses instead to focus on the achievements at this moment in time – the humans and his team had come up against great adversaries and have emerged victorious.

"Thanks to the sacrifice of not only our beloved comrade Jazz, but many humans who assisted in this attack, Megatron has been defeated and the remaining Decepticon forces are dispursed. We thank you, citizens of earth for your great sacrifices to aid our cause and to help us retrieve the AllSpark." Optimus states, speaking to the crowds gathering in the aftermath of the attack, bending to one knee in order to draw himself closer to their height "May this day never be forgotten."

As Optimus continues to speak, to the human Samuel this time, Ratchet turns his optics to the scene around them. So much destruction and death, unlike the humans they have gotten away lightly with the death of only one of their comrades. There have been so many killed from the human side of the fight that it pains him to think about. At least the danger has been neutralised for the time being, the only remaining problems are the newly created Decepticons and Ironhide is currently being dispatched to clear them from the streets.

Unusually, his sensors pick up a faint signal of sparks from not too far away. Foreign sparks. Assuming that they are some of the pesky human devices turned into Decepticons, Ratchet sighs, and starts his medical saw whirring. He will be no time at all taking care of them.

Pacing away from the corpse of Megatron, and the rest of the Autobots, Ratchet can sense the spark signals growing even though they seem little more than hanging on to life. Unable to stop the frown growing on his features as he seems to be coming right to the sources, and yet no annoying little Decepticon has jumped out to attack him. His optics turn to the ground and scour the debris. Confused, he bends his knees to inspect two human females laying there in the rubble.

The signals appear to be coming from them, but…how? The only explanation is that his sensors have been knocked about in the battle, but to malfunction this badly? He should have been able to pick up an error like that immediately.

Gently he picks up the smallest of the human females, no bigger than the palm of his servo, and allows his scanners to run over her body just in case his sensors aren't wrong. A few clicks later, he almost drops the female in surprise, and stares at the form in his grip uncertainly doubting the information that his processors have decided upon. This is impossible, this should never have happened and now that it has how are they going to deal with it, for Primus' sake! No wonder the spark signal is faint, the females must be going through extreme pain at this moment in time and it is critical that they get them somewhere safe and secure immediately. There are still 'Con's in the areas after all.

"Optimus." Ratchet calls, the leader automatically noticing the slight strain to his audio and his brow furrows. Whatever it is causing the medic such distress is sure to be nothing good.

"What is it, friend?" Optimus replies, as cautiously as possible approaching his destination, to try and lessen the extra damage caused to the city around them. As soon as he draws up next to his friend, Optimus notes the human female in his hand, and the one he is scooping up in his other servo. True the destruction has been on a very wide scale, however, he did not think that his friend would be this affected to start picking up and moving the dead himself.

"Can you scan these humans?"

The question, although simple startles Optimus. It is certainly not what he expected when he approached. Humouring the medic, Optimus allows his scanners to run over the human females in his grasp not sure what it is he is supposed to be scanning for. Of course, his reaction is much the same as Ratchet's when the scan finally ends. Optics blinking down at them for a few moments, confusion swimming in the light blue.

"How can this be?" Optimus asks, audio betraying his uncertainty even if only slightly.

"Regardless of how it happened, we need to get these females somewhere safe and we need to bring Sam. If this happened because of what I think, then it is very likely that he too will be affected." Ratchet states, locking optics with Prime, completely baffled by what he would need to do to ensure the safety of these humans, if they could even be called humans that is.

"Despite the change not being as instantaneous for Sam, I agree that he should be observed as well. I would recommend that we treat these females as we would treat a femme. If they have a spark signature then they could very well respond better to cybertonian methods better than human medical attention." Optimus advised "I will speak to the humans about acquiring a base to transport them to immediately."

True to his word, Optimus approaches the humans in the armed forces they had fought alongside immediately after terminating the conversation. Ratchet keeps the human females protectively in his grip, and his optics keenly peeled for any signs of an oncoming Decepticon attack. If he is correct in his theory then these females are incredibly important, perhaps one of the only chances that they have last to restore things to normal for their race. Be fragged if he allows some Decepticon punk to take them from Autobot care.

The gentle flare, albeit a small flare, of their sparks in his sensors makes Ratchet smile softly. His optics are drawn to the second female, very much like the first only more developed. Despite this though, her signature is smaller, the reason for which is still unknown but he is eager to find out. At the signal from Prime, Ratchet approaches with the females and awaits instruction. The excitement running through his spark undeniable with the situation at hand.


End file.
